


Late Night Work Visit

by spacescaptain



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacescaptain/pseuds/spacescaptain
Summary: "Connor." You said firmly. "It's late, it's time to come home.""I'm almost done, I swear.""You said that 4 hours ago when we talked on the phone."You figure out a way to get Connor to leave work.





	Late Night Work Visit

The receptionist nodded at you as you walked in, wordlessly opening the gate to let you through.

You were visibly upset as you looked around at the completely empty desks. Connor was the last one there - even the lights in Fowler's office were off.

"Connor." You said firmly. "It's late, it's time to come home."

"I'm almost done, I swear."

"You said that 4 hours ago when we talked on the phone."

"Just go back home and wait, you shouldn't have come all the way here."

"It's not far," You began. "And I'm not leaving without you."

Connor sighed and nodded. "Okay, just sit down and we'll be out of here in 10 minutes. Deal?"

"Deal."

Ten minutes quickly turned out to be too long for your impatient self. You got an idea when you scanned the empty room again.

You walked up behind Connor and gently worked him out of his blazer. It was an innocent enough gesture that Connor simply smiled at you and continued to work.

Your hands rested on his shoulders and pushed forward, caressing his chest before tugging his tie loose. It was enough to make Connor suspicious, but not enough to make him say anything.

You smirked to yourself and moved quickly and silently to remove your panties from under your dress as you stood behind his back. You stuffed them in your bag and sat on his desk, legs shut properly…for now.

You took his chin in your hand and tilted his head towards you, leaning in for a passionate kiss. With your other hand, you gripped his tie like a leash and pulled him to stand between your now open legs.

"What are you doing?" Connor said warningly.

"What does it seem like?" You grabbed his wrist, guided his hand under your dress and up your hip so he could feel that you didn't have on any underwear. "Can you do anything about the cameras?"

"Yes, but should I?" Connor thought, pausing for a moment. "No, no I shouldn't do this."

He jammed the camera signals. "Done."

You smirked and kissed him again, unbuttoning his shirt.

"We need to make this quick." Connor said nervously.

"The possibility of getting caught adds to the thrill." You said.

Connor kissed you and reached for his belt buckle, the metal clacking as he unfastened the accessory. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling himself out without fully removing his clothes. His hand moved from your hip to in-between your legs and he started to play with your folds.

You leaned forward to bury your mouth in his shoulder, muffling your moans as he fingered you.

When he felt that you were wet enough, he stopped.

"Ready?" He checked.

You nodded and he pushed into you, clenching his teeth and holding back a moan. He started fucking you without pause. Your legs were wrapped around him and your face was screwed up in pleasure as you covered your own mouth.

He couldn't believe what was happening. He was fucking a beautiful woman on his desk at work.

The thought pushed him closer already, his hips stuttering. You were also hurtling towards your orgasm, whimpers escaping from the confines of your covered mouth. You opted for biting down on his shoulder, which caused him to let out an aborted moan.

He gripped your ass and pulled you closer to the edge of the desk to go even deeper inside you.

"Mmph!" You whined into his shoulder. You gripped his arm with one hand and you were wrinkling the front of his shirt with the other. You started to spasm around him and he gasped in pleasure.

"God, can you imagine if you fucked up with the cameras? They review the footage in the morning and see you like this." You managed to find the coherency to dirty talk into his ear. "Can you imagine opening up your squeaky clean disciplinary folder with 'fucked someone on the desk'?"

Connor grunted through clenched teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. He flipped up the skirt of your dress and started rubbing your clit in tight circles. His plan worked - you couldn't talk anymore. His other hand clamped over your mouth when you threw your head back to moan.

His lips crashed forward to the expanse of your neck as his right hand worked your clit and his left kept you quiet. Two opposing forces working together to take you apart. He kept rocking his hips into you over and over again.

He could feel that his pressure sensors had started to redistribute the sensations into surrounding parts of his body - he was close. His thumb on your clit sped up to move at a delightfully inhuman pace, and the lips on your neck were replaced by his teeth. You were whining into his hand, tears pricking at your eyes because he felt so good, he was always so good, and you couldn’t scream his name like you wanted to.

Your back arched with your climax and your legs shook as you held in your moans. Connor always tried not to do anything that could cause you pain without discussing it first, but when he came he bit down on your exposed shoulder as he stilled deep within you. A chill went up your spine and your eyes practically rolled back into your head at the sensation.

When he removed his teeth from your flesh, he laved over the wound with a loving tongue and a chaste kiss. He removed his hand from your mouth, which made you realize how hard he was pressing your skin into your teeth. He slid out of you and tucked himself back into his pants.

You grabbed the back of his neck one more time to press a kiss to his lips.

“Ready to come home now?” You muttered slyly.

“Actually, I have just one more thing I need to do.”

He kept a straight face for a solid thirty seconds as you glared at him before he let out a laugh and signed out of his terminal.

“Let’s go home.” His hand went to your waist to help you down from his desk on your shaky legs.


End file.
